Young Love
by Mrs.EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen14
Summary: That's when I heard him."Yo Bellz" he said OMG its Edward Cullen the hottest&most popular boy at Forks high school.I started laughing and tried to sock him but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.I looked up into his eyes and I felt like I got lost.I looked away quickly.Just then the bell rang for us to go to first Period! R&R Lemons Later on Yay!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey I'm 15 year old Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer Bella and that's what everybody calls me. I have chocolate Brown eyes. Long and wavy jet black hair with red high lights and my bangs are all red. My original hair color is dark brown hair. I'm 4 feet 11 inches tall. My personality, well I guess I'm what you can call a rebel. I love to fight and party. Music is my passion. I love to sing, my parents say I'm very talented. Maybe I'll become a singer one day. Anyways I'm a very flirty and playful person. I'm the hottest and most popular girl at Forks high school. I live with my dad Charlie Swan. I go visit my mom and stepdad every summer. I'm also a spoiled brat. Put it like this Bella gets what Bella wants when Bella wants it or everybody suffers until she gets it. So anyways my dad is 5"9 with brown eyes and hair just like me. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks. My mom's name is Renée Dwyer she's very beautiful. She has a nice tan skin color with long wavy dirty blond hair. She's like 5'7". She's 34 but she dresses like she's 18 sometimes. She's also very laid back and cool. My stepdad's name is Phil Dwyer he's a handsome man I guess, I mean he's descent at least, right. Phil is a little darker than my mom. His hair color is brown. He's 5'11" and he's 39. My mom married Phil when I was 2 yrs old. I live in Forks, Washington. My house is really big, its 4 stories. My room is on the top floor. I have the entire top floor of my house to my self. My dad is very wealthy. He has too much money.


	2. He should wait

Okay Look guys This Is my** first** fanfic which i am truing into a real book with my own characters because _**S.M owns all of the twilight characters**___i only own the plot and ideas but like i said this is my first story and i'm open too all criticism just please don't be too mean! _**Please read and Review**_ and let me know if you even like the story at all because i don't want to waist my time writing something no one is going to read and with updates i will try to Update everyday or every two days but no promises

_**1.) He should wait**_

* * *

"Bella wake up" Alice said. So I just turned away from her. "Bella get up now! We have to go to school and if you don't get up now we'll be late" Alice said. "Alice okay I'm up now leave me alone and get out my room NOW!" I said. "No I'm not getting out until you get up and get yo butt in that bathroom and start getting ready for school." She said. So when she said that, I set up in my bed and said "Ok I'm up for real now can you get out." I really got up that time because I knew if I was late to school again Charlie was going to ground me. That meant no parties, no company, no Alice, Rosalie, and Jake, and most importantly NO Tyler. Oh by the way Alice, Rosalie, and Jake are my bestfriends I've known since Alice, Rosalie we were 4 and jake all my life. I got up got in the shower, brushed my teeth and went to look for something to wear to school. I finally just decided to wear my favorite blue jean shorts with my favorite red hello kitty half shirt and my red Chuck Taylors. Now I'm back in my bathroom trying to tame what I call my hair when I hear a knock on my room door. "Come in" I say. "Yo Minnie'me where you at?" They said. "Omg Emmett is that really you?" I said as I put down my flat iron and ran into my room to see. It was really him I'm so happy, I hadn't seen Emmett in a really long time. I was starting to really miss Is like my big brother and he's Rose's boyfriend. "It really is you Ooh My Gosh I missed you, so what have you been up to big bro" I said. "Nothing much Minnie'me but you know that I'm getting my own place in 6 months right" he said. "You're getting Your own place in 6 months, no I didn't know that is Rose moving in with you?" I asked. When he told me he was own place in 6 months I kinda got jealous. I mean he's always been my big brother but now hes all grown up and movein out nd shit. I don't know but at least he's happy and that is all that matters."My place is across town its three bedrooms I think You guys will Love it. Please just give it a chance you guys will love it i swear. Pluse Im thinking of poping the question on Rose i already Know shes it for me." he said. If your wondering Em's a Senior and Rose is a Junior. "Hold on, rewind that Em did you just say your gonna ask Rose to marry you?" I said. "Yea I just said I'm gonna ask Rose to marry me why whats wrong with that ?" He asked. "Bella come on let's go you can finish talkin to Em when we get to school." Alice said. "Ok here I come" I said "Ummmmm well Em I got to go I don't want to be late for school so see you later love you bye" I said, as I grabbed my backpack and keys. "Bella you never told me whats wrong with me asking Rose…" but before he could even finish his sentence I was out my room and on my way down the 3 flights of stairs. I knew exactly what was wrong with him asking her to marry him. They are to young i mean yea their in love and all but i just think he should wait till Rose graduates next year.


	3. Old BestFriend!

Old BestFriend!

* * *

Once I got down stairs I went into the kitchen and said good morning to Charlie. Then I grabbed a pop tart, asked Charlie for some money for lunch today and headed for the door with Em on my heels. "Bella whats so wrong with me asking her" He asked. "Bye Em see you at school" I said. Then he grabbed my arm and said "No! Bella tell me whats so wrong with me asking her." "Look Em I would really love to tell that wonderful story but it's nun of my business and I really don't have to tell you wht to do. So if you don't mind I would like to get in the car now so I'm not late to school again and put on punishment. Now GOODBYE and have a nice day Em" I said. Once I was in the car and we are driving to school I felt better. "Ali did you know Em is getting his own place" I asked out of the blue. "Excuse me Em's doing what" she said sounding taken aback. "Em's getting his own place" I said. "Getting his own place when" she asked. "He's getting his own place In 6months and He's Going to pop the Question to Rose" I said. "He's going to pop the Question to Rose " she asked again. "Yes He's going to pop the Question to Rose" I said much louder this time. "As in Will you marry me that Question" she asked. "Yes that Question" I said. "Don't you think he should wait till she graduates to ask her?" she asked. "Yea but its not up to me and he's so excited about it i'm not going to be the one to tell him and break his heart!" I answered. "Good just let Jazz and his brother handle that!" she said. "Ok Ali I'm not going to tell him and you tricked me we're not going to be late for school we're going to be early" I said. Then she turned to look at me with a smile on her face and said "Yea I know I did it because I don't want Charlie to ground you again. You just got off punishment like 3 days ago." "Ooh well thank you for looking out for me Ali" I said "No problem Bella, and you never have to thank me for looking out for you your my BestFriend, and like my Big sister. I'm going to look out for you whether you want me to or not" she said with a smile. "Yea I know" I said. Then I said "Hey Ali turn up the radio and bump our favorite song." So she turns up the radio as loud as it could go and we listened to Marvin's Room(Can't Do Better) by Jojo the rest of the way to school. As we pulled into the parking lot of our school everybody stares at Alice's car just like they do every morning. I still don't understand that I mean I know she has the nicest car at the school but there's still other nice car's at the school also. I just set in the car for a minute before getting out. Once I got out I started looking around for my other two bestfriends.  
That's when I heard him. "Yo Bellz" he says. OMG its Edward Cullen the hottest and most popular boy at Forks high school, He's also the Quarter Back of our Football team. Edward is 5'9" with these piercing Emerald Green eyes, tousled bronze (reddish-brown) hair which i call sex hair, and a flirty personality just like me. He goes out with Tanya Denali she's on my cheerleading squad. Ooh did I forget to mention that I'm caption of the cheerleading squad. "Yea Eddie what's up" I said. Edward used to be my bestfriend until, Tanya moved to Forks in 7th grade. I had the biggest crush on Edward, but when Tanya came it was like he just forgot all about me. In 8th grade him and Tanya were on and off. Last year they made it official and they have been together ever since. I don't really like Tanya but I am cordial with her for the squad's sake. "Nothing much Ummmmm what are you doing tomorrow night" Edward said. "Probably just hanging out with Tyler why" I said Tyler is my boyfriend. We've been dating for a year; well tomorrow will make a year. "Ummmmm because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" he replied. "Isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day, shouldn't you be spending it with Tanya?" I asked. "I was going to but she said that she has plans with her family" he said. "Ooh well let me see if Tyler has plans with his family and if he does then sure we can hang out" I said. I would really love to hang out with Edward it would be just like old times I hope. "Cool ummmmm what's your number maybe if we don't get to hang out tomorrow we can hang out a different time" he said. "Ummmmm yea sure anytime my number is 1(626)005-2798 call me right now so I can have your number that way when you call me I'll already know that it's you" I said. "Ummmmm ok I'm calling you" he said. Then my phone started ringing playing my ring tone witch is Love somemore by Chris Brown. "I got it" I said. Then Edward started laughing. So I said "what's so funny Eddie." Then he said "Love somemore really that's your ring tone." Then I started blushing and said "You know what shut up stupid." Then he said "Okay, okay I'm sorry it was just funny but I'm sorry." I started laughing and tried to sock him but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Then I looked up into his eyes and I felt like I got lost. So I looked away quickly. Just then the bell rang for us to go to first period and I had never in my life been so happy to have to go to class. "Ummmmm well I guess I'll see you around" I said then he said "Yea see you around Bellz" but he never let me go. "Ummmmm Edward you never let me go" I said "Ooh my bad Bellz ummmmm can I walk you to class" When he said that I started laughing and said "Sure you can walk me to class Edward I have Mrs. Adams for first period." Once we got to my class we stopped right outside the door and Edward said "So are you coming to my game Saturday night?" It was a really stupid question considering I'm caption of the cheerleading squad but it was cute that he cared if I went or not. So I said "I wouldn't miss it for anything now get to class before your late" then I gave him a hug and got up on my tippy-toes and kissed him on his cheek. Then I turned around and went in class leaven him standing there.


	4. Kiss,Old Feelins Comeout,Marriage&Family

Kiss,Old Feelings Arising,Marriage & Family!

* * *

When I walked in class Alice and Rose where just staring at me like I was crazy. I just went to my seat and took out what I was going to need for class. Waiting for them to start asking questions, Of course Alice being the person she is, she was the first one to break the silence. She said "what was that Bella." When she said that I decided to pretend like I didn't know what she was talking about and said "What was what." Then Rose jumped in and said "Bella cut the bull you already know what she's talking about." "No I don't she could be talking about anything for all I know" I said. "Bella what's going on between you and Edward and aren't both of ya'll in relationships? Bella I know your not cheating on Tyler your not right" Ali asked. "What no have you lost your mind I'm not a freakin cheater ok Edward is just my friend so ya'll can calm down" I whispered. So Rose decided it was time to put her input in and said "Well what I just saw looked like more then just a friendly relationship I'm just saying. Bee you so like Edward everyone can tell. The way you look at him and the way he looks at you says it all. The way you look at Edward I have never seen you look at Tyler like that. That smile that's on your face is a real one and I haven't seen one of those on your face since 7th grade before Tanya came. I'm just saying." Then came in and I turned around and didn't say anything else to them. It was true I really did like Edward but I was with Tyler and Edward was with what's her face ummmmm Tanya. When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and went to my locker. I put my books away closed my locker and there was Edward standing there next to my locker. "Hey beautiful" he says. I smile and say "Hey you." Edward says "What class do you have to go to now" "ummmmm I have algebra 1" I said. "Come on I'll walk you to class" he says. "Edward have you seen Tyler today" I asked. "You know what I haven't seen him have you seen Tanya" he said. Then I said "actually I haven't seen her at all today that's strange that they're both absent today." Then the tardy bell rang. "Man I'm late ooh well I'll just tell my dad I was in the bathroom or something" I said. Edward just laughed. Once we got to my class I told Edward thank you for walking me to class and went to walk in class. As I was walking Edward grabbed my arm pushed me against the wall and did the one thing I never expected him to do. He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back and pushed him away and said "Edward stop we shouldn't do this we're both in relationships." He just pushed against me and said "I know but you don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you." Then he kissed me again and I pushed him away again and said "I'm sorry I can't I really want to but I can't Edward." Then before he could say anything or grab me again I ran in class. It seemed like it took forever for 2ed period to go by. After class it was A lunch. I had C lunch, which was the last lunch of the day. I was really hopping Edward had A or B lunch and I could avoid him for the rest of the day till 5 period. I really need to find Ali and Rose. I'm so happy I have next period with Ali. At least I could tell her. I hurried up and went to my locker traded my books. Then I ran to class. I had she was my Chemistry teacher. Once I got to class I went to my lab table and powered on my phone. I have a Iphone 5c. loves me; she doesn't care what I do. I'm her favorite student. Once my phone powered on I texted Alice,Rose,Tyler, and Edward. I texted Ali first even though she sits right behind me. _**"Ali, me you and Rose need to talk like ASAP it's really important. LOVE YOU-**_  
_**Bee"**_then I texted Rose the same thing. Then I texted Tyler_** "Tyler where are you I haven't seen you all day. Call me ASAP love you.-Babe"**_ Last I texted Edward,_** "Edward we really need to talk about earlier I mean I really liked it and I wanted it to but we are both in relationships. What lunch do you have? We really need to talk like ASAP.-**_  
_**Bellz"**_After I sent that text I started taking notes so I could get ready to do my lab. Then my phone vibrated I had 2 new messages. One was from Alice and the other was from Edward. First I read Alice's message_** "Bee what is so important that we need to talk about it ASAP just tell me please you know I'm here for you no matter what it is love you too!-**_  
_**Ali"**_ I replied to her message_** "Ali, Edward kissed me after first period but I didn't kiss him back is that cheating. Should I tell Tyler about this? Ooh and I wanna be with Edward is that bad?-**_  
_**Bee"**_ Then I read Edwards's Massage _**"Bellz I know we need to talk about that. Ummmmm I have b lunch. You wanna know something I don't want to be with her. I've NEVER wanted to be with Tanya. I've always wanted to be with you, It's always been you and it always will be you but I never thought you felt that way about me. Are you free tonight around 5:00 maybe we can go grab a bite to eat and discuss what happened earlier if that's ok I promise no funny business.-Eddie"**_My reply his message was _**"Really I have always felt the same way. Ummmmm 5 sounds good and it's good that you promised no funny business because your funny business is the reason we are in this mess. Ummmmm it sucks that you have B lunch I have C lunch.-**_  
_**Bellz"**_ Then I read my new message from Alice's_** "Edward did what?! No it isn't cheating you didn't kiss him back. I don't think you should tell Tyler about that. I told you that you had feelings for Edward and so did Rose so no that's not a bad thing but what are you going to do about it are you going to dump Tyler and get with Edward? Does Edward feel the same way about you? At lunch I need all of the details okay?-**_  
_**Ali"**_ I replied to her message_** "Lol calm down Ali breath. I know that you guys told me I did I just didn't want to believe it. Yes he feels the same way. I really don't know what imma do yet.**_  
_**Bee"**_ Then I read Edward's message_** "Lol I know it's my fault and are you going to tell Tyler about it? Have you really always felt the same way as me? I promise I won't kiss you unless you kiss me first or I'm told to. I only used Tanya to make you jealous and to get you to notice me.-**_  
_**Eddie"**_ Just as I was about to reply the bell rang so I quickly replied _**"Yes I've really always felt that way. No I don't think it would be a good idea for me to tell Tyler. I really don't want to start anything and really that's why you got with Tanya because that's why I got with Tyler.-**_  
_**Bellz"**_Then Rose came out of know where screaming really loud. Alice must have told her about what happened between me and Edward. It was time for fourth period. I have for driver's education with Alice and Rose. "Rose why are you screaming" I asked. Then she said "Edward kissed you. You like him. Ooh my gosh are you gone get with that?" "You know what Rose I really don't know what's going to happen but I do know that I'm not telling Tyler" I said. Then we got to class and went to are seats and didn't talk for the rest of class. At lunch I told them everything. I told them every detail. We went to Burger King for lunch. After lunch I had for p.e witch I had with Edward but the good thing was that Alice and Rose were also in my P.E. once we got back from Burger King we headed straight for the locker room. Since we are cheerleaders we don't have regular P.E. Instead of putting regular P.E clothes and doing regular P.E. We put on our cheerleading spandx and cheer shirt and practice for our games. You know I'm actually happy Tanya missed practice because that was her last strike now I can kick her off the squad. At practice we learned a new cheer and practiced it. The football players had to run and Edward kept looking at and trying to touch my butt. After practice I'm so tired and I just want to go home and go to sleep. Thank god there's only one more period. My last period is Marriage and family, and believe it or not Edward has that with me too. So because we have that class together he waited for my by the girls locker room and we walked to class together. When we got to class we went to our seats and waited for to start class. Once she started she said "Good afternoon class today I'm going to put you in partners and then you guys will have a fake wedding ceremony here in front of the class. Yes you guys do have to kiss in the ceremony but only a peck .Yes I will provide the rings. You guys are expected to wear your rings every day. Then I will give you guys a baby alive witch you guys need to take care of for 2 months yes I will provide everything you will need for the baby. That means I will provide you with a stroller, car seat, 2 diaper bags fully packed, a crib witch you have to put together, 2 more bags of clothes and supplies, a play pin, and a baby swing. So pretty much everything the baby will need, later on in the year we will do this again with the same partner but when we do it then you guys will be living together. Are there any questions about what we are doing today?" Did she say she's putting us in partners? Watch imma end up being Edward's partner I bet. She put pretty much everybody in partners except for me, Edward, and like 4 other people. It's really close. I could end up being anybody's partner but I just know I'm going to end up being Edward's partner. Then says "Edward and B…"


	5. Heated

Heated

* * *

Then says "Edward and Bella you guys are partners please come up so we can have your ceremony." I knew it. See I told you guys. We went up and got our ceremony done and over with. She gave us our baby and all of its belongings. We decided that it would go home with me first and Edward agreed to come in after we get back from eating tonight to put the crib together. The play-pin is going to his house. After class Edward helped me carry ever thing except the play-pin to my car. Our baby is a girl. Her name is Brooklynn-Makayla. After I put her in the car, I closed the car door and said "well I guess I'll see you at 5 Eddie bye see you later." Then I got on my tippy-toes and gave him a hug. While we were hugging he whispered in my ear "Bye Cutie I'll miss you, see you at 5." Then be for we pulled away he kissed me on the neck. I started laughing and said "What happened to us keeping our kisses to our self?" Then he started to laugh and said "Oops My Bad" I just laughed and got in the car and me and my bestfriends drove to my house. We were almost there when Jake spoke "Bee what's going on between you and Cullen" "What are you talking about Jake, there's nothing going on between me and Eddie we're just friends" I said. "Eddie ooh so you have a little nickname for him but there's nothing going on. Okay whatever you say Bella just remember I'm not stupid. I see right through you just like Cullen does. Your in love with him aren't you. What about Tyler I thought you loved Tyler! Wow Bella I don't even know who you are anymore. Where's my BestFriend, my baby sister because the girl I'm talking to right now, I don't know who this girl is." He said. By the time he was done with his little speech I was heated. Who was he to be judging me like that? I was so happy we were pulling into the garage. Before Alice could even turn off the car I got out and went into the house. Once I got into the house I went straight up to my room. I needed to cool off before I tried to talk to anyone.


	6. GoodBye! ANThank you for reading

I am very sorry to say this but I wont be continuing this story because I am not getting any reviews so I do not know how you guys feel about it and I do not know if you guys actually like it so I am no longer going to waste my time if you do like it and would like me to continue writing it please speak up and let me know by reviewing or pm me other than that I do want to say Thank you to those of you that read it.

_** THANK YOU ALL!**_


End file.
